Now The Rockets Pass Along
by Levi95
Summary: Hector's a new recruit in Team Rocket with big ambitions of soaring high up the chain of command. Leaving behind his old life and embracing a new life of crime, vice and sin, the wide eyed kid from Celadon City is slowly transformed into one of Team Rocket's most ruthless and feared enforcers. This is his story. Rated T for violence, sexual themes and strong language.
1. Welcome To The Suck

Hector shifts uncomfortably in the roller chair.

Some fuckhead had set the thing real low and the lever to adjust the chair's height wouldn't budge. _'_ _Rickety piece of shit!'_ he curses. The form of the interviewer opposite him was almost completely swallowed by the darkness of the room and the only form of illumination came from the light his personal computer emitted. It was just enough to reveal the interviewer's heavily scarred hand gingerly holding on to an unlit cigarette.

The sound of tapping keys and the faint metallic creaks from Hector trying to adjust the roller chair further supports an eerie atmosphere.

The tapping stops.

"Cut that shit out, willya?" Hisses the man and Hector abruptly stops. "Sorry," he mumbles. The man lights the cigarette he'd been holding on to and exhales and the smog blows past Hector's face after taking in a long drag, causing Hector to cringe in disapproval.

"So, full name and age?" rasps the interviewer.

"Hector Seville. I'll be 19 this November."

The interviewer keys into his computer before resuming his attention onto the teenage boy once more. "18 then. Right, Hector tell me, what's gotten you interested in joining this organization? It's dirty work, lots of clashes with authority figureheads. That, and the pay's kinda shitty plus you get only limited medical plus dental coverage."

Hector sits up straight. "Well, I've always been a strong believer of the phrase _'Only the strongest will survive'_. You guys want strength, aggression and efficiency right? Well I'm your man. As for the pay uhm, I'm sure I can rise to the top with a little bit of determination,"

The interviewer takes another drag and flicks the excess. "You seem to me like a motivated guy, good but you see we're not looking for rebels pissed with what the world's done to them, we want cutthroats. Capable and efficient cutthroats."

"Sir, I'm willing to do my bit in if it means I'll get all the respect in this world. I'm sick of being little more than dirt and I got no intention of being a blue collared 9 to fiver and suffer a goddamn mid life crisis in my 40s. I wanna get rich and retire before I'm 30 and then live a life of glitz and glam and all that jazz. I'm a simple man with simple needs, if you give me the tools that I need, I will make it my life's goal to stretch this organization to all corners of the globe. This organization has a long history of accomplishing goals people have thought impossible and as a result of accomplishing the impossible, you guys now call the shots in this region and beyond. You're feared, you're respected and not even the League would dare lay a finger on you. I want to be a part of that."

A pause. Then a chuckle. It sounded dark and cruel befitting the man behind the computer.

"Fuck me, we've got an idealist eh?"

"No sir, ain't no fuckin' philosopher. Just giving it to ya straight."

"Where are you from?"

"My parents came from the Kalos region but I was born and raised here down by Celadon City."

More tapping of keys. Hector fidgets slightly, anxious if his answers were satisfactory. He hoped to God they'll take him in. He's left everything behind for a shot at this, anything to turn his life around.

The interviewer stops typing and drops the bomb.

"So what makes you think you're qualified for this position?"

Hector cracks a stupid grin on his face. "Here," his hand produces 2 tiny pieces of coloured metal. Each in unique patterns and colours. The interviewer immediately flicks his cigarette aside and snatches the contents on the boy's hands.

"Shit, these are legit gym badges." He examines the 2 pieces and thumbs them gently before returning it. The interviewer stands and still Hector can't see his face. His hand extends and Hector grimaces inwards at the scars and tattoes adorning his entire forearm. "Congratulations, you're in."

Hector pockets the gym badges and shook the extended hand. "Thank you sir, I won't let you down,"

The interviewer snorts, "Stow it kid, I'm not a sir. Hell, I'm not even a fucking Overseer but yeah, see to it you don't." He turns and grabs a few sheets of papers.

"Give this to the guard outside and he'll direct you to your bunk. I'm posting you to Omega Company, Platoon 5, they're a new batch,"

"Alright,"

"Tomorrow you begin a 2-week basic training course. The instructors will teach you everything you need to know from handling electronic gear to sabotage."

"Cool,"

"Your pay's 1300 creds per month, 350 for combat pay will be included if they deploy you on missions. You're entitled to 13th month bonus only if your Overseer recommends you to us for performance. That and you're allowed only 4 paid leaves a year, and if you ever wanna quit, just submit a formal resignation letter within 7 working days. Got it?"

"Yeah," They shake hands once more. "Welcome to Team Rocket."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the starter :D**


	2. Storm's coming

_3 months later_

The men of Platoons 5, Omega Company lay seated in the auditorium. Briefing of their first mission begins in but a few minutes and the fresh recruits were eagerly discussing the dits (details) of their very first mission. Morale was considerably high and everyone was eager to prove their worth to Team Rocket.

Hector himself was engaged in a shit talk discussion with his colleagues, "So Erich finally realizes the room's rigged with sensors, he starts calling out for a techie but then this motherfucker," Hector grabs the guy next to him in a playful headlock, "gave him a shove right towards one of those sensors and the damn thing triggered every alarm in the room and as this was happening, I was holding position by the stairs and my reaction was like fuuuuuuuckkkk!"

The men exchanged a few chuckles while some shook their heads. "Shit we nearly failed our first urban ops training cos of that. I've never been so freaking pissed off in my life,"

The door opens and in struts one of the Rocket Admins followed closely by two guards, someone from the back yelled, "All rise!" Hector as with the other 22 men sitting in the auditorium promptly stood at attention. The Admin grabs a mic, "Please, sit down."

Everyone does so. "Before we begin I'd like to congratulate each and every one of you here for surviving basic training," A murmur of snickers and guffaws echoed all around the auditorium. The admin exhales with a small smile.

"Now, here is your first mission, Platoon 5."

Haru, the Rocket Grunt behind Hector began imitating the Admin's voice, "Get over here and gang bang me," this caused a small ruckus with some of the nearby grunts bursting into small fits of laughter.

"3 days ago, one of our major bases in Cerulean City sent out a distress call. They were raided by a special task force group the Police had put together, according to what our sources have revealed."

By sources the Admin meant moles within the police force.

"With some heavy reinforcements, we managed to stall this special task force with enough time to destroy the compromised base in order to deny the police access to anything sensitive. However, we discovered they have apprehended one of our top engineers during the confrontation, Marion Cross."

The screen lights up with a large frame of a beast of a man in black Rocket BDU. His piercing green eyes and strong jawline glared right back at the men of Platoon 5.

"He looks like some freaking badass man, how'd he get caught by the fuzz?"

"Beats me, Hect whaddaya think?"

"I think…you 2 oughta shut the hell up," A short scuffling and some giggling went about. All the while, the Admin droned on.

"They have him on lockdown in Fuschia City's HQ. Marion Cross is currently in the possession of a ghost drive,"

"Woooo~!" whispered someone from the front.

"This drive is but a copy of the original, however, it contains the name of every single financial supporter of this organization. Anyone who's ever donated a single cent to Team Rocket is immortalized in an Excel Sheet within this drive. No doubt the Police are trying to decrypt it as we speak. This mission will involve Platoon 5 forcefully inserted into the Police HQ Marion Cross is held in. From there you will retrieve or destroy the ghost drive and you _will_ return Marion Cross to us unspoiled and unharmed in any way. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" Cried the platoon in unison.

"Good, report to the loading bay for deployment. Overseers, with me. I want to run through the last digits with you."

Hector stood up and stretched. He slapped his beret on and joined his colleagues out. Mark, one of his first friends in Team Rocket voiced his excitement at the mission.

"This first mission of ours seems legit man! We're gonna be breaking and entering a Police station."

Haru nodded and adjusted his beret, "Yep, our very own trial by fire kinda thing,"

Hector stops walking and turns to his platoonmates. "What say we celebrate after this, you know our first official mission together in _Tee-Arr_ ?"

The men exchanged glances before breaking out into grins, "Fuck yeah, lets do it. I heard Mad Jack's finally opened a branch in Kanto. They opened it in Fuschia City, we could head on there to try it."

"Mmph! I heard from my cousins in Unova, Mad Jack's hot wings are to die for!"

"Guys, guys! Why limit it to just our clique? Lets get the whole platoon in on this! Platoon 5 nights out? Haha!"

"Settled bruh!"

Everyone got into the mood of kicking ass and enjoying a scrumptious dinner. They were unaware of the future that is to come.

* * *

 **New Chapter out! Bear with me as the first few are short! Don't forget to rate and review :D**


	3. Knock Knock

A trio of vans posing as Kantonese Police Force vehicles set out from the Rocket stronghold. Hector and his squad was in the first van.

His Overseer, Alec was currently running through the last few details. Alec was a veteran under Team Rocket's employ. With over 9 years of service this grizzled Team Rocket member has witnessed the rise of the organization under the illusive Giovanni with his own two eyes. Like many of the veteran grunts, Alec's time in Team Rocket is shrouded in mystery. Hector's heard of rumors that he was one of the survivors of the Cinnabar Mansion disaster seven years ago. He's refused offers of being promoted as one of their executives, calling them ' _Pencil pushing motherfuckers,'_ Now he leads newbie recruits for a living.

The squad lay huddled together, enduring the rough ride as the Overseer struggle to preach his briefing, a laminated blueprint in one hand and a torchlight in the other.

"-so the once the guards let us in, the drivers will split. We're going straight through the damn wall Marion's being held in and extract him. You, you and you!"

He jabs a finger at Haru, Mark and another squadmate, Rusco. "You guys will deal with any remaining guards and you!"

He points at Hector. The teenage boy sat up straight upon hearing his name being called.

"You're with me, we're gonna be hauling Marion Cross into the van. Last man hold the van and prep for immediate exfill. They're gonna be coming out of the woodwork the minute we crash through several layers of reinforced titanium and steel. Questions?"

"What's our ROE with the cops, sir?"

"I'm not a sir so stop boosting my damn ego!" barks the Overseer playfully. "Just call me by my first name. ROE is simple, no unnecessary engagements and don't kill anyone. We don't need anymore heat from the law,"

Still skeptical about gunning through reinforced metal walls, Rusco decided to voice out his concerns. "Sir, won't the wall easily stop the van we're in?"

"This van's heavily modified to plow through almost anything, you can thank the engineers for having reversed engineering the hard shell of a Steelix."

"Sir, what's a Steelix?" Was it a native Pokemon to Kanto? Hector's never heard of such a thing in his life.

"A Steelix is me pushing my dick up your ass if you ask one more question that's irrelevant to the topic," The squad howled with laughter, Mark slapped Hector's back with a grin who's now turned a bright shade of red.

"I heard if you use a fist instead it evolves into a Fistix!" more hooting continued. Hector snaps back a retort to shave the offending grunt's nuts and stuff the hair down his throat. The two devolved into shoving matches, much to the amusement of the squad.

"Batter up boys, we're 5 minutes out from the HQ!" The driver calls out and everyone began double checking their inventory and their respective Pokemon teams. Hector snaps the Pokeball securely to his belt. He was sure the cops wouldn't be able to stand up to his Haunter if it comes down to it.

 _Some Time Later_

"Knock, knock!" whoops Haru as he grabs a disoriented Police Officer and clocks him hard in the face. The officer drops like a sack of potatoes.

"Call for backup! Rest of you with me!" Yells an officer as he sends out a snarling Growlithe. Mark, Haru and Rusco respond in kind and a Pokemon battle begins between the two sides. The Overseer barks at them to keep the cops pinned.

"Hector c'mon, with me!" Hector tumbles groggily out of the van, the initial impact shook him up a little. "Good luck out there buddy!" Shem, the grunt assigned to guard the van waves him off. Hector ducked a stray ember attack and followed his superior closely from behind. Under the cover of their comrades, they hauled Marion to his feet.

"Goddamnit! Alec, his hands are cuffed to the table!" The Overseer sends out a Raticate and commands the Pokemon to gnaw through the cuffs. The flimsy piece of metal easily gave way to superior biological evolution, that is the jaws of a Raticate.

"Lets go!" Hector slings an arm under Marion and together with Overseer Alec, they made a dash for the back of the van. Alarms were going off all around the and Shem was outside pinning down two officers with his Koffing. The purplish ball of death was gleefully raining down globules of toxic sludge over their heads.

"Distraction team! Fall the fuck back, Cross is secure!" Haru and the other 2 grunts made for the van, helter-skelter.

"Drive! Drive!" As the van sped off into the night, It was joined by the other 2 vans.

"This 1-5, Objective Alpha's secure over," Alec calls out over the com channel. The response he got was almost instantaneous.

"2-5, Objective Bravo's secure, we got the ghost drive,"

"3-5, roger that, we've successfully disabled all of their vehicles. They won't be on our tail for sure,"

Hector fist bumps yet another squad member. The platoon was in high spirits, the com channels were abuzz with loud whooping and trash talk. Even Marion Cross, their objective broke out into a faint smirk. He couldn't be bothered with the celebrating grunts. He's just happy to be back in Team Rocket's hands once more.

* * *

 **Ball's rolling and lets keep on trucking! :D**


	4. Panic In The Disco

A trio of vans posing as Kantonese Police Force vehicles set out from the Rocket stronghold. Hector and his squad was in the first van.

His Overseer, Alec was currently running through the last few details. Alec was a veteran under Team Rocket's employ. With over 9 years of service this grizzled Team Rocket member has witnessed the rise of the organization under the illusive Giovanni with his own two eyes. Like many of the veteran grunts, Alec's time in Team Rocket is shrouded in mystery. Hector's heard of rumors that he was one of the survivors of the Cinnabar Mansion disaster seven years ago. He's refused offers of being promoted as one of their executives, calling them ' _Pencil pushing motherfuckers,'_ Now he leads newbie recruits for a living.

The squad lay huddled together, enduring the rough ride as the Overseer struggle to preach his briefing, a laminated blueprint in one hand and a torchlight in the other.

"-so the once the guards let us in, the drivers will split. We're going straight through the damn wall Marion's being held in and extract him. You, you and you!"

He jabs a finger at Haru, Mark and another squadmate, Rusco. "You guys will deal with any remaining guards and you!"

He points at Hector. The teenage boy sat up straight upon hearing his name being called.

"You're with me, we're gonna be hauling Marion Cross into the van. Last man hold the van and prep for immediate exfill. They're gonna be coming out of the woodwork the minute we crash through several layers of reinforced titanium and steel. Questions?"

"What's our ROE with the cops, sir?"

"I'm not a sir so stop boosting my damn ego!" barks the Overseer playfully. "Just call me by my first name. ROE is simple, no unnecessary engagements and don't kill anyone. We don't need anymore heat from the law,"

Still skeptical about gunning through reinforced metal walls, Rusco decided to voice out his concerns. "Sir, won't the wall easily stop the van we're in?"

"This van's heavily modified to plow through almost anything, you can thank the engineers for having reversed engineering the hard shell of a Steelix."

"Sir, what's a Steelix?" Was it a native Pokemon to Kanto? Hector's never heard of such a thing in his life.

"A Steelix is me pushing my dick up your ass if you ask one more question that's irrelevant to the topic," The squad howled with laughter, Mark slapped Hector's back with a grin who's now turned a bright shade of red.

"I heard if you use a fist instead it evolves into a Fistix!" more hooting continued. Hector snaps back a retort to shave the offending grunt's nuts and stuff the hair down his throat. The two devolved into shoving matches, much to the amusement of the squad.

"Batter up boys, we're 5 minutes out from the HQ!" The driver calls out and everyone began double checking their inventory and their respective Pokemon teams. Hector snaps the Pokeball securely to his belt. He was sure the cops wouldn't be able to stand up to his Haunter if it comes down to it.

 _Some Time Later_

"Knock, knock!" whoops Haru as he grabs a disoriented Police Officer and clocks him hard in the face. The officer drops like a sack of potatoes.

"Call for backup! Rest of you with me!" Yells an officer as he sends out a snarling Growlithe. Mark, Haru and Rusco respond in kind and a Pokemon battle begins between the two sides. The Overseer barks at them to keep the cops pinned.

"Hector c'mon, with me!" Hector tumbles groggily out of the van, the initial impact shook him up a little. "Good luck out there buddy!" Shem, the grunt assigned to guard the van waves him off. Hector ducked a stray ember attack and followed his superior closely from behind. Under the cover of their comrades, they hauled Marion to his feet.

"Goddamnit! Alec, his hands are cuffed to the table!" The Overseer sends out a Raticate and commands the Pokemon to gnaw through the cuffs. The flimsy piece of metal easily gave way to superior biological evolution, that is the jaws of a Raticate.

"Lets go!" Hector slings an arm under Marion and together with Overseer Alec, they made a dash for the back of the van. Alarms were going off all around the and Shem was outside pinning down two officers with his Koffing. The purplish ball of death was gleefully raining down globules of toxic sludge over their heads.

"Distraction team! Fall the fuck back, Cross is secure!" Haru and the other 2 grunts made for the van, helter-skelter.

"Drive! Drive!" As the van sped off into the night, It was joined by the other 2 vans.

"This 1-5, Objective Alpha's secure over," Alec calls out over the com channel. The response he got was almost instantaneous.

"2-5, Objective Bravo's secure, we got the ghost drive,"

"3-5, roger that, we've successfully disabled all of their vehicles. They won't be on our tail for sure,"

Hector fist bumps yet another squad member. The platoon was in high spirits, the com channels were abuzz with loud whooping and trash talk. Even Marion Cross, their objective broke out into a faint smirk. He couldn't be bothered with the celebrating grunts. He's just happy to be back in Team Rocket's hands once more.

* * *

 **Ball's rolling and lets keep on trucking! :D**


	5. A Tour In Hoenn

After having what could possibly be the best celebration dinner Hector's ever had, the newbie grunt had given in to peer pressure into entering one of the most happening clubs in Fuschia City with his platoon-mates.

It wasn't unusual for people to go clubbing in large numbers, just that Hector never really saw any use or benefits of clubbing, aside from burning all your hard earned cash into alcohol and getting into fistfights with random people and with a rowdy band of off-duty Rocket members letting themselves loose in a club practically screamed trouble.

"Cmon Hect, live a little!" Mark laughs as he gleefully pulls Hector to the dance floor. "Fuck off man! No! No! Get off! Get-" the newbie grunt resists in vain as three more from his platoon drag his thrashing form to the dance floor.

Poor Hector stuck out like a sore thumb with his outrageous dance moves, and it didn't help that the hottest babe he's ever seen was dancing right next to him. And she's brought friends. He starts shoving past the crowd and tries to make his way back to the table before he could further embarrass himself in front of everybody, that is, till their eyes met.

Her stone cold green into his timid brown. He blushes and gives an awkward smile. She giggles and saunters closer, somehow still keeping up her dancing form. "Hi," he mumbles, "I'm Hector, you?"

"Alyssa," She raises her hands and shakes her hips to the beat, further captivating the poor grunt. "Uh,um, I'm Hector well I guess you already know that…uhh.."

She giggles again before cooing, "You're funny mhmhm. Is this your first time here?" Hector nods and was about to shoot off a reply before-

"Go for it Hect!"

"Yeaaaahhhh she wants the D!"

Slowly Hector turns and saw Rusco bending over and Mark grinding him, both were giving Hector two thumbs up.

 _'Ohmygodwhywhywhy!'_ He turns and flicks the bird at the two. "Wow, friends of yours?" She raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Erm, unfortunately yeah," sighs the off-duty Rocket. She laughs at that and was about to say something a well-built green haired boy in a white checkered shirt comes in between the two. He snarls at Hector and gives a warning shove.

"Back off, pal! The fuck you think you're doing with my girl!"

 _'His girl!? Oh fuck!'_ Hector backs off a few feet and the green haired bastard clenches his fist that is till Alyssa wraps a slender arm around the guy. "Robbie, chill out!" she squeaks.

Turning to face Hector, she mouths a ' _sorry'_.

"Your boyfriend?"

"Unfortunately,"

Hector must've had a death wish cos he began laughing. Real loud, startling the nearby dancers. It didn't help his situation that Alyssa too began laughing, this only seemed to piss her boyfriend off and he lunges, ready to bust Hector's head in. Before that could happen, Mark comes up from behind and smashes a bottle at the back of Robbie's head. He fell flat on the ground with a cry of pain.

"Jesus Christ!" Alyssa cries out in shock as Haru, Rusco, Mark, Erich and six more from platoon 5 begin beating the crap out of the downed guy.

Hector got a few kicks in before Robbie's friends joined in. It was about be an all-out brawl with eight guys against eleven. Hector was grappling with a large mass of human fats and girth. They tumbled to the ground and Hector used his smaller frame and speed to strangle the offender. Erich and Mark was ganging up on one of Robbie's friends, Erich held the guy while Mark sent a stool crashing over his head.

Like an angry shoal of Carvanhas in a feeding frenzy, the rest of platoon 5 joined in with an outrageous twenty-three on eight brawl. Hector's no stranger to street fights but this was ridiculous. His friends outnumbered them almost 3 to 1. He takes a fist to gut before backhanding the offender and clubbing the fucker with one of his Pokeballs. _"That. Fucking. Hurts. You. Sunnava. Fuck!"_

Pretty soon Robbie and his friends were on the floor with all of Platoon 5 happily kicking and stomping upon their moaning forms.

"Cops! Cops!" Someone from the crowd yells out and the whole club goes haywire, the music stops and everyone tries to leave.

"Guys lets book it!" Rusco calls out and dashes for the back entrance. Hector meanwhile spares a glance at Alyssa, _Sorry_ he mouths. She smiles sheepishly before shrugging. He sighs and follow his friends out.

As they made their way back to the Rocket base, they began poking fun at each other's injuries. Haru's back hurts like hell from that chair he took, Mark's head was reeling from getting a glass bounced on his head. Hector felt like vomiting, that blow to the gut still hurts. He has a few scratches on his nose and cheeks but where'd they come from he'll never know. He's too busy laughing out loud with his friends to even care.

* * *

 **That concludes chapter 4! :D**


	6. A Rocket's Life Is Never Fun

_A man and a woman stands by the door of their house. The woman is sobbing quietly into the man's arm. A broken vase lie on the floor. An overturned dinner table right beside. A few window frames lay scattered within the house. A boy at the height of adulthood facing the couple. The breeze of the cool night air._

 _The scene changes. Distorted voices in the background._

 _"You ungrateful punk! I clothed you! Fed you! Your mother and I slaved away our lives for you and this is how you repay us!?"_

 _"Don't go! There's no need for this! William stop him!"_

 _"Let him be Martha! This failure wants a shot at success, I say let him and when he fails-"_

 _"No College degree! No Diploma, you think being a trainer will put bread on the table!?"_

 _"Are you mad! He's your son!"_

 _"Don't go!"_

 _"Failure!"_

 _"Useless! Good for nothing lazy son!"_

 _The shrill scream of a woman._

Hector bolts right up. Shit, he thought the nightmares had gone away. Seems he was wrong. The first thing he notices was that Haru straddling him with a crazed expression, the lights were switched on he could hear plainly the alarms going off. Everyone else in his bunk seems to have gotten up and left, leaving just the two of them.

"Haru! What the fuck are you doing!"

His comrade simply tosses him his uniform and beret. His movements are panicky, so unlike him. _'What's gotten into him?'_

"Get dressed dammit, they're here!" He half barks, half squeaks.

Hector goes into overdrive and dons the Rocket BDU at lightning speed. "Whose here?" For a moment he wondered if Team Rocket sent some VIPs but it wouldn't explain why it needed to be at 2 in the goddamn morning.

A tremor rocks the facility, and the two hold on to the bed stand for support. "What the fuck was that!" demands the newbie grunt. His comrade simply wipes a sweat off his brow and swings the door wide open.

"They're here, hurry up motherfucker we gotta go!"

"Who?"

"It's a goddamn raid! We got Magma intruders loose in the facility, everyone's gone off to repel them. Alec sent me to get you!"

A fresh wave of chills seared into Hector's spine. "Oh, fuck me!" finally understanding the dire situation, Hector grabs his Pokeballs and heads out with Haru.

Those hippie groups? Here? But how!? As they made their way to God knows where, Haru breaks the sitrep to the still disoriented grunt

"Here's the sitch, we got Magma mooks loose in the base."

'No shit, Sherlock,'

"They used tunnelling vehicles to break in and wasted the guards on duty before someone managed to get the alarm off. A wing's completely trashed, its Magma zone now. B wing's under tight quarantine now. Med deck's full of wounded. We're headed to C, fight's real fucking thick and I nearly lost my Raticate in there. They pack seriously vicious Pokémon. Command's throwing everything we've got to hold that wing cos that's where we store the spare Pokémon."

"They're after the armoury," Hector frowns at this grim revelation as he jogs behind his partner in crime.

"You could say that,"

They run past a corridor filled with several Rattatas and the occasional Koffing strewn all over, luckily no sign of their respective trainers lying around. "Holy shit," mumbles Hector.

"Cmon!" Haru urges and they continue on. Judging by the laboured breathing of these Pokémon, they seem to be unconscious. Be that as it may, these Pokémon held little to no importance in the grand schemes of Team Rocket, they were expendable just like the trainers who wielded them.

This solemn realization made Hector inwardly cringe.

They passed another corridor, this time filled with wounded Rocket grunts. Their Pokémon milled about, concerned about the well-being of their trainers. A pity their human masters saw them little more than tools despite such loyalty and care being exhibited.

They continue on and Hector could hear the sound of battle going off. Men barking orders, Pokémon and human alike emitting screams of anger and frustration.

They rounded a corner just shy of C wing and was immediately cornered by 2 Magma grunts. Hector got a good look at his opponents. One was female, the other was male both in their early twenties. They were dressed in muddy red fatigues, no surprise there.

The male wore a red hoodie with two horns sprouting out. A pair of long cargo pants and completed the getup with trekking boots while the female traded cargo pants for a mini skirt.

 _'Damn clowns,'_ thinks Hector as he eyes their getup.

The Magma grunt unclips a Pokeball "I got the tall one," _Haru_ "Delia, take the other," _That would be me._

Delia nods, ' _Well bitch seems determined,'_ Hector gave his opponent a smirk and this further aggravated her judging from her face turning a few shades red.

"Let's bloody go!" snarls Haru as he sends his first Pokemon out, a Raticate. "I'm gonna crush that rat of yours!" threatens the male magma grunt. A flash of light and out steps the most ferocious Pokemon Hector had ever seen. Standing on all fours, this Pokemon was probably native to Hoenn. Its eyes glistened with a primal fury yet exhibiting a spark of intelligence. Its fur was a beautiful synchrony of black and white.

"Mightyena, heel." The Pokemon, Mightyena does so.

Hector sends out his Pokemon. Out tumbles Haunter who fills atmosphere with crazed laughter. Delia, the female Magma grunt tosses her Pokemon out, this one seemed less menacing. It stood on all fours as well though it sported a hump with hole in it, not to mention that stupid blank look on its face made it seem like a goddamn joke.

The clash began almost immediately, Raticate scampers forward with a shrill hiss towards Mightyena who in turn charges forward with a silent growl. Both Pokemon tumbled together in senseless melee, an amalgamation of snapping, clawing, biting, and lots of growling and hissing.

 _'This is bullshit, who the hell starts things off with a smoke screen?'_

"Haunter, shadow punch. Teach that goofy looking fuck a blanket of smoke's not gonna protect it!" His Pokemon cackles as he obeys and sends a clawed fist through an ethereal portal.

"Numel! Don't let him get you!"

'Don't let him get you? Yeah? How's that gonna work? You think that dumb thing can even comprehend such complex orders?" Hector taunts.

"Shut up! Numel's a fighter, he won't go down easy!"

A loud _THUMP_ sounded followed by a long and heart wrenching moan. The smoke clears and Delia's Numel lay on the ground moaning in pain. Haunter bursts into a loud cackle at the sight.

"Numel!" The female grunt looks horrified and returns the injured Pokemon back to its Pokeball. She stammers about not having any more Pokemon. Hector smirks and decides to gang up on the other Magma grunt.

"You lost again!" roared the male grunt, causing his partner to flinch. "S-sorry.."

"Looks like I'll have to do everything myself!" It's now 2 on 1.

Battling Mightyena was no easy feat despite having it outnumbered. Hector learnt it the hard way that Dark types such as Mightyena do not suffer from Ghost-type attacks. A shadow ball would harmlessly explode against the dark-type, shadow punches go right through and licking it only seemed to piss the Pokemon off.

"Had enough attacking? I can do this all day!" Grins the Magma member. Hector decides to try some strategy instead of bulldozing through every problem head on.

Haunter's confuse ray attack opens up a much needed chink against Mightyena. With the darkness type Pokemon in a state where it could not even so much as differentiate between its ass from a hot rock, Raticate scampers forward and sinks its fangs into the enemy's neck. The rat would have crushed Mightyena's windpipe had the Magma grunt not recalled his Pokemon in the nick of time.

"Ah shit, our position's compromised! Call it in!" The male grunt turns tail and begin running followed by the female grunt frantically yelling into her com piece.

Hector eyes Haru wearily, "Do we pursue?"

"Nah, let's just link up with Alec and the rest of 1-5."

They entered C Wing. It was hell. Men and women were duking it out in massive Pokémon battles, both sides taking cover behind concrete pillars and trading elemental attacks at one another. Bodies of dead Pokémon littered the hallway. Grunts from both sides called out orders and in some cases, cries for help.

"What the hell!?" gapes Hector at the scene of madness before him.

"It was bad when I was here, shit it's gotten worse.." Gulps Haru. Hector spots Alec at the far end of the mega room barking orders to a group of Rocket grunts huddled over as scores of ember and other elemental attacks flew over their heads.

Alec upon seeing the two newcomers frantically waves them over. As they came running, Alec hollers a command and the few Koffing and Grimers within the compound began hurling thick sludges into the enemy Pokemon's ranks.

 _Covering fire, textbook procedure._

"Glad you could join us, sleeping beauty!" Hector simply scratches the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Ready for a fight, Alec." His overseer nods before giving them the latest update. They are to ditch the base and return to Kanto. Giovanni has apparently swallowed his pride and recent events has forced him to recall the Rocket expedition out of Hoenn.

"We're running away? Dafuq?" Rusco, covered in blood and bandages hisses in discontent. Alec sighs at this.

"We ain't running. Situation's in Kanto has changed and the big boss needs every swinging dick in on this new project of his. Our orders are to deny Magma from getting those Pokemon in storage. We're to destroy this entire wing."

The battle was long and brutal. This was the first time Hector saw a Pokemon die up close. Previously as a trainer he was always taught to maim and not kill the offending Pokemon, even against the feral ones in the wild.

This was different. Enemy trainers were open targets too though Hector avoided attacking them, focusing on their Pokemon instead.

His Haunter was having a field day, teleporting within the enemy's ranks and putting them to a temporary sleep and reappearing by his side before Team Magma grunts could retaliate, however, with a high concentration of darkness types the Magma grunts fielded, his Pokemon could do very little aside from disrupting their efforts with hypnosis and confuse ray attacks.

Without warning the wall to his right crashed. It blew right open and Magma grunts came spilling out causing him to yelp in terror. Hector out of adrenaline and fear calls for a shadow ball attack, the thick gunk of dark shadow detonated in their midst and sent the Magma grunts flying in all directions, their screams weighing heavily on Hector. Thankfully they yet breathed.

"Nice one Hect!" Mark gives the thumbs up over the chaotic scene. Alec slides over, panting. "Alright, we've got the charges set. I want you and 3 others to stay behind and cover the rest as we retreat. Planes are warming up, we're leaving Hoenn tonight!"

A charging Magma grunt lets out a war cry and attempts to jump Alec from behind, the Rocket overseer was faster and weaves aside, countering with a right hook followed by a jab and an uppercut effectively knocking his opponent out.

"Hold this position, Hector I'm counting on you!" He gets up and starts calling out to fall back. Haunter lays a claw on his master's shoulder, if he could speak it would probably be _"What's the word, boss?"_

"We're holding these fucking hippies back, cmon lets give it to em!"

Hector's efforts were admirable. He held off seven Magma grunts on his own despite being outnumbered. He'd love to call for help but unfortunately, the three other grunts were just as occupied as he was. Alec barges in to the fray with an Alakazam in tow and scares them off with lances of psybeam. "Still alive? Good, cmon!" He yanks the young Rocket to his feet and they broke off and ran further in to the complex, the other three unknown Rocket grunts in tow.

As the last man exits C wing, Alakazam uses his psychic powers and brought the ceiling down, cutting the Magma grunts form pursuing. "Keep going, we've cleared the whole complex, treat anyone else you meet as hostile,"

"Copy that," growls one of the grunts with them. They were suddenly ambushed by a number of Magma grunts and it devolved into brutal melee.

Alec rolls around trying to grapple with a large Magma grunt whilst Hector ducks and weaves against the lightning fast jabs from his opponent. He sends a jab, his opponent ducks and counters with a mean left hook which made Hector see stars.

Seeing as his opponent was a much skilled hand to hand combatant, Hector resorts to dirty tactics first by throwing a lazy combination of jabs and hooks before suddenly grabbing the opponent's nuts and squeezing hard.

"Get him offa meeeee aaaaaaahhhhh!" screams said Magma grunt in pain. None came to his aid; his friends too were busy. Hector slams his elbow into his opponent's gut, winding him and finishing the fucker off with a haymaker. "Pow!" whoops the newbie grunt, that is till he saw Alec slumped against the wall, a bowie knife embedded in his chest. "Oh fuck me! Alec!"

The Rocket grunts, finished with their opponents crowded around Alec's wheezing form. One of them checks the casualty. "He's got a pulse, its faint. Not good, knife's stuck in his lung."

"Jeez, Marco you a doc or somethin?" Someone else voices.

Marco, the grunt who gave Alec a once over shrugs in response. "Not really, no, I just happen to come from a long line of medical practitioners," He turns towards Hector, messy brown curls bursting from the sides of his beret.

"He needs medical treatment, asap. Since he's your overseer, you carry him."

* * *

The ride back to Kanto was a grim one. It was bumpy, morale was low and the cries of the wounded made everything harder for the broken grunts. They lost sixteen men and almost 30 Pokemon in service to Team Rocket. Their bodies forever condemned to rot in the ruins of an underground base where no one will ever find them.

Their families would not be informed, how could they? Joining Team Rocket effectively cuts you off from any ties that binds you to your family. On another note, the complex detonated instantly vaporising anything within a 200-meter radius. Magma losses puts the estimate at approximately 60 and over two times the number of service Pokemon killed. Plus the Pokemon storage was destroyed in the blast.

A pyrrhic victory for Team Rocket.

Hector was by Alec's side. He never really knew Alec on a personal level yet he cared for the man. For a man with a lot of secrecy and blood on his hands, he truly cared for the well-being of the men under his command.

The medical staff do not have the proper equipment to treat him so for the time being, they bandaged the wounded man, cleaned his wounds as best as they could and hooked him to life support.

Over the buzzing of the plane's engines, Hector faintly heard the croak of the older man's voice. "Kid,"

"Alec, you shouldn't be talking, rest up man,"

"Nah, kid. I'm done for. I can feel it in my bones," Hector shakes his head. He could feel tears welting in his eyes. Shit, for a total stranger he sure does have a way for making Hector feel all sappy.

"You're gonna be fine, quit saying that cryptic shit man, you're just delirious is all,"

"I'm gonna fucking die, I just know it. I heard the docs say the wound's too deep. M'barely….holding on. Look, if I'm done in, you got platoon 5. Y'hear me? Treat em….treat em…right," wheezes the man as he grasp's Hector's wrist in a vice grip. Hector nods and grasps the man's in show off support.

"Yeah, yeah just get well aite?" Alec shakes his head slowly. The wheezing's gotten worse, the edges of his mouth is streaming a thin line of blood.

"Don't make my mistake kid. Lost my g..guys several years ago in that damn muh..muh…mansion on Cinna…Cinnabar I..Isl…Island…. treat em…right," with an exhale, Alec, one of Team Rocket's most capable employees passes on into the darkness. Not a second too soon, the machine he was hooked onto made a loud flat line noise. Medical staff began fussing over Alec's body as they began to unhook the machinery and everything becomes a blur.

 _"Time of death, 3.42am."_ Hector heard a doctor say.

Hector could only stare into the Alec's now glassy eyes, the life in them forever gone. Hector had never cried for anyone before. He didn't so much as whimper when his grandmother died yet this man made his eyes all teared up and it made him feel like he should hug a bolster and cry his eyes out. He fought against doing just that.

A nurse came by and gently closed his eyes. She turns to Hector and shakes her head as if to give her condolences before carrying the body off with another orderly. It had started off as a wonderful day but now everything's gone to hell. Hoenn didn't seem like a good place to be in Hector's books.

"Good bye Alec," was all he could say as his eyes follow the limp form of Hector's body being carried to the back of the plane.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait, hehe totally worth it though :D**


End file.
